Think Like Me
by Peeta's Lover 0001
Summary: Hunger Games in Peeta's POV!
1. We Could All Use Some Good Luck

"Get out of here! Look for scraps somewhere else!" I heard my mother yell, I turn out the fire and run to the window to see who it is this time. People from all over the district come here looking for food all the time, just to be yelled at and chased away from my mother.

The people are always from the Seam, the poor part of District 12.

When I see who the hungry person is I frown, I know this girl. I've had a huge crush on her since kindergarten. I watched her come to school every day and sit down and listen. You can tell when she is interested in what anybody is saying, and when she would rather be home and watch her mother sit on her small couch and stare off into space all day long.

You can't not feel sorry for Katniss and her sister, Prim. Prim is only eight, and Katniss is only twelve, yet they are forced to fend for themselves because both of their parents died. Not both, but her mother isn't really _here_. She is so depressed in her love's death that she no longer has the will to live or something.

I come back to the scene in the present time. My mother is working with a customer and Katniss is under a tree, looking lost and hopeless. I think of something that I can do to help. And I think fast. I look at the fire and at the bread.

I take the bread, light the fire higher, and throw the bread into the flames. I wait five a couple seconds and then turn out the flames, I look at the bread, and it's burnt. Perfect. My mom comes up behind me and then I feel a sharp pain on my left cheek.

It's not as worse as other times, but it still stung. "Now why don't you go feed that to the pigs! No decent person is going to buy burnt bread!" My mother yells at me, and inside I am smiling like an idiot. Outside I just nod my head and pick up the bread. There are two loafs. I begin to tear small pieces off and give a little bit to the pigs that are outside. Then I look back at my house/bakery and watch my mother move away from the window.

I quickly run to the tree Katniss is at and give the bread to the eldest Everdeen sister. She looks up at the sound and I smile and run back to the house.

I watch her run with the bread and smile.

I just helped a girl find dinner tonight. And not any girl. This girl. Katniss Everdeen.

~3 YEARS LATER~

"Here you go, Gale." I hear my father say.

Gale Hawthorne, Katniss' best friend. They say that Gale and Katniss met when they were both hunting illegally in the woods. First they were hunting partners, now best friends, and people say they will end up deeply in love with each other. I go along with that, knowing I would never have a chance with Katniss Everdeen, anyways. She probably will end up with Gale, and I will just deal with that.

I just wish I could tell her before it happens.

"Thank you, Mr. Mellark." Gale says. "You are welcome, thank you for the trade." I get up out of my bed and walk to the kitchen, and pour myself some water out of the family pitcher.

"Welcome." I hear Gale say. "And good luck today." My father says and smiles "We could all need some of that. Luck." He says. "Good luck with your boys." Gale says and smiles. "And pass that down to Katniss for me…you are going to see her? Correct?" my father asks and I close my eyes and frown. I reopen them and see Gale smiling. "Yes, sir." He says and laughs a little. "I'll let her know." He says and grabs a bag with bread in it, and his hunting bag.

He spots me and says good luck. I return the comment and finish my water.

I then get to work on the bread for tonight.

Tonight is the Reaping anyways. There is going to be a celebration. Well, besides two families. Who will be in their homes, praying, crying, weeping. For their children will be on their way to the Capitol. On their way to death.

74 years ago District 13 went against the Capitol, and they lost in a battle. Leaving us, all of the other twelve districts, to deal with the punishment.

The punishment was the Hunger Games. A brutal game that happens once every year. The Capitol sends one boy and one girl from each of the districts and they are sent into the arena to fight to the death. Last one standing wins fame and fortune. The whole package deal.

"Morning, Peeta." My older brother says. "Morning, Petrie." Petrie always looked after me, Him and my father and I are kind of all together. My younger Brother, Mel, and my Mother, are in another group. They are more strict then us. It's kinda sad. You can tell my parents marriage was not of love. I don't really know the story. I don't really want to.

All I know, me and my dad have a thing for Everdeen's. **(wink, wink!) **

My father loved, and still loves, Katniss' mother. I…I love Katniss.


	2. Seconds Tick

_ "Has Katniss came in with a squirrel yet?" Petrie says and elbows me playfully in the side. "What do you mean?" I ask, acting confused. Not knowing how he knows that I notice Katniss. "Well it's obviously you like her." Petrie says as he pulls bread out of the fire. "Shoot! Another burnt one!" he says quietly and throws it away before mother could see. "How is it obvious?" I ask and he looks at me. "That you like Katniss?" he says as he puts another set of bread dough on the pan above the fire. "Yeah." I say like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "You talk about her, you…watch her. You have to be brain dead to not notice it." He says and laughs. _

_ "Oh. No. She hasn't dropped off her squirrel today." _

That's how Petrie found out. Which means dad knows now. Mel found out when Dad mentioned it to someone he went to school with, then of course mom found out. It's kind of a family circle thing.

I pull my black vest over the long sleeved white shirt I had on, completing my outfit for the Hunger Games reaping. "You know, either one of us could be drawn out of that bowl. I don't understand why you are smiling." Mel says as he ties his shoe, noticing my smile.

I didn't even know I was wearing one.

Mel isn't my favorite brother, but when it comes to the Hunger Games, he tends to be nicer.

"Good luck today, Mel." I say and begin to walk to the square.

Watching all of the kids look at each other nervously. I look at all the kids thinking _Is she the one to go into the Hunger Games? _I look at Katniss. _Is _she _going into the Games? _Then I think about me. _Am I going into the Games? _The Capitol makes you go crazy. A lot of people have gone crazy from nerves. It's something that happens.

Mayor Undersee begins to read the same thing he reads every year. About how we should thank the Capitol, and mock District 13, for they were fools to go against the Capitol.

He announces the past victors, which are only two, only one that still lives. Haymitch Abernathy. Haymitch walks onto the stage, drunk as usual. He's drunk every year.

But I don't blame him. I can't even think about the hell he went through, The Hunger Games. He fought for something he should have no matter what. His life. And he took away others life.

He hugs Effie Trinket who then shakes him off and heads to the front of the stage. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be forever in your favor!" she yells to the crowd and she smiles, "Ladies First!" I roll my eyes, Effie Trinket acts like the Hunger Games are the best thing in the world. I don't understand why, every year she draws two kids names, and they die. What a life.

Effie Trinket is back with the name. She smoothes out the wrinkles and reads the name. "Primrose Everdeen!"

For one second I think thank god it's not her, then the next I think about that name. _Everdeen. Primrose. _Katniss' sister.

Then the next second I see Katniss running up and yelling Prim's name. "I volunteer!" are the two words that freeze me.

I don't know what happened, I wasn't paying attention. I just watched Katniss stand up there, scared for her. The next thing I know, Haymitch is on the ground.

The cameras go back to Katniss and Effie. "Now for the boys!" she says and makes her way to the boys bowl.

She smoothes it like she did for the other and reads the name. "Peeta Mellark."

_What?_


	3. Authors Note

Yall, I'm sooooooo sorry! I realize that I haven't posted in forever and that you are very dissapointed that this is just a quick A/N because it's 1 AM and I have school in the morning!

I just wanted to say I am almost done with the next chapter, and I will be updating more frequently, I SWEARRRRRR!

Love yall for sticking with me so long!


End file.
